Love or Desire
by GaviBlog
Summary: — ¿Cómo pretendes saber si un hombre prefiere siempre el sexo antes que el amor? — Usaré a Uzumaki Naruto. Haré que se enamore de mi y al mismo tiempo que sienta deseos por mi alter ego. ¿Con quién crees que decidirá quedarse? ¿La chica aburrida que soy o una femme fatal que lo seduce con una sola mirada? NaruHina, SasuSaku, Shikatema, GaaMatsu, NejiTen, Saino.
1. Capítulo 1

"_**Cuando conocemos a alguien y nos enamoramos, tenemos la impresión de que todo el universo está de acuerdo; hoy sucedió en la puesta de sol, ¡sin embargo! Aunque algo salga mal, no sobra nada, ni las garzas, ni la música a lo lejos, ni el sabor de sus labios ¿Cómo puede desaparecer tan deprisa la belleza que allí había hace unos pocos minutos?**_

_**La vida es muy rápida; hace que la gente pase del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos…**_

_**Y exactamente sucedió así… le rompieron el corazón una, dos, tres veces… a pesar de que prometió no volver a enamorarse, una tarde mientras miraba a los niños jugar en el parque, pensó que todavía podía imaginar: casa, marido, hijos, pero que jamás volvería a enamorarse de nuevo, porque la pasión lo estropeaba todo…**_

_**Mi objetivo es comprender el amor, y aunque sufra por culpa de las personas a las que entregué mi corazón, veo que aquellas que tocaron mi alma, no consiguieron despertar mi cuerpo, y aquellos que tocaron mi cuerpo, no consiguieron llegar a mi alma…."**_

— ¡Naruto!— gritó la voz del jefe en turno.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya voy!— el hombre que sentado en su escritorio leía unas hojas se levantó con premura mientras por su mente comenzaba a digerir la lectura ¿La pasión lo estropeaba todo? Definitivamente entre más leía los libros de esa autora más le gustaba. Naruto trabaja en una editorial, y se dedica constantemente a revisar escrito por escrito, recopilar, editar, siempre codo a codo con los autores de las obras más prestigiosas de Japón y otros tantos que iban en ascenso. Lástima que de entre tantos libros que pasaban por sus manos, solo había una autora que lograba entusiasmarlo con sus historias, sin embargo se trataba de una autora anónima… y solo una persona la conocía, aquella compañera que se paseaba justamente frente a sus ojos.

—Naruto, mejor ponte a trabajar— dijo la mujer—

— Sakura-chan… necesito saber quién es ella…— La voz del hombre sonaba suplicante, la dama hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—ya te he dicho que no lograrás hacerme hablar— le gritó ella continuando su camino.

—ah… ¿verdad que es genial esa mujer? – dijo el jefe del piso, de cabello largo y blanco apoyando su mano en el escritorio del joven editior y recargando su cuerpo sobre el mueble mientras su vista se perdía a la lejanía.

—Ero- sennin, a ti solo te gustan porque tiene temas muy eróticos ¿Acaso no te interesa la parte humana de sus libros?— preguntó Naruto recargándose en el escritorio de la misma manera que la persona a la que consideraba su maestro.

—¿Y cómo para qué?— dijo cínicamente Jiraya alejándose.

—De veras…— exclamó el rubio resignado a no volver a abordar esos temas con su sensei.

— ¿Ya sacaste las copias a esas hojas que tienes en las manos?— le dijo un hombre de cabellera negra que sentado en su propio cubículo pasaba un bonche de hojas a la computadora con una cara de pocos amigos y estrés inmediato.

— ¡Estaba leyéndolas! — dijo secamente Naruto.

—mmm parece perfecto eh, continua perdiendo de esa forma el tiempo — dijo sarcásticamente— está bien que ames sus libros, pero no te vas a casar con ellos ¿o si?

— ¡Ya te dije que solo me gustan sus libros!, ni siquiera la conozco— gritó más con resignación que con molestia mientras salía con las hojas corriendo, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y no se dio cuenta que una mujer venia subiéndolas, por lo cual los dos se vinieron abajo, él cayó sobre ella de una forma medio estrepitosa, cuando abrió los ojos la miró sonrojado: ojos plateados, cabello azul intenso y largo, piel blanca y suave que hacían notar más su sonrojo, la ayudó a levantarse, ella se sacudió el pantalón y la blusa..

—Discúlpeme de verdad soy muy torpe.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien. — comentó la peliazul mientras terminaba de arreglarse la ropa —

—Tal vez le suene rara la pregunta pero ¿nos conocemos?

Hubo una pequeña pausa que el hombre no logró percibir pero que para la chica fue eterna.

—No creo…— respondió a secas tratando de no ahondar más en el tema.

—Entonces discúlpeme nuevamente— dijo el rubio alejándose, sentía que la conocía pero no lograba recordar de donde… volteó un poco y vio como ella subía las escaleras ¿Qué haría una mujer tan bella en una editorial?

[…]

Esa mañana tenía una entrevista, por lo que desde temprano me alisté, salí de la casa sin coche y sin chofer, era peligroso pues mi padre podría descubrirme, caminé bastante y al llegar a la editorial KONOHA respiré aliviada, comencé a subir las escaleras, cerré los ojos para apreciar el aroma de la pintura fresca, cuando oí unas pisadas aceleradas cerca de mí, cuando reaccioné y abrí los ojos… era muy tarde, un hombre venía corriendo y al verme no pudo detenerse cayendo encima mío y solo sentí el golpe doloroso contra el suelo, ni tiempo me dió de desmayarme o gritar. Cuando lo observé era un hombre que siempre había llamado mi atención en ese lugar, ojos azules, cabello rubio, sonrisa franca, él se levantó y se disculpó… casi nada de la plática fue relevante… pero hubo algo que no pude evitar que me produjera una ligera molestia.

—¿Nos conocemos?— su pregunta me causo irritación, pero era mejor no quedar en ridículo y decir "no", él se alejó y comencé a subir las escaleras ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara quién era?

—_¡Sal! No creo que tus libros valgan la pena.— gritó la mujer de cabello rubio largo que me corría de aquí, le hice caso y hui lo más rápido que pude conteniendo las lágrimas, que decepción, tanto esfuerzo para nada, al bajar las escaleras tropecé y todas las hojas que conformaban mi "libro" salieron disparadas por el suelo, no soporté más y comencé a llorar, una mano comenzó a levantar mis hojas, alcé la mirada, y ahí estaba el ojiazul._

—_no te preocupes… sé que llegarás a escribir historias fantásticas…— dijo sonriéndome. _

—_No lo creo…— sollocé— No es la primera vez que intento que alguna editorial acepte mis libros… si es que se les puede llamar así _— solté con pesadez y la mitada gacha.

— _¡No te preocupes! Parece que tú tienes esa "chispa"…— sonrió al darme las hojas y tomó mi rostro con una naturalidad insospechada, alzando mi mirada. _

—_Gracias— musité vagamente al ver su abierta y franca sonrisa, alguien lo llamó y este se despidió con la mano mientras salía corriendo._

_Su sonrisa, sus ánimos, todo me habían cautivado… ¿Cómo era posible aquello? el siguiente libro que escribí lo hice basándome en personas y acontecimientos "comunes" que nos cambian la vida, una recopilación de 20 cuentos cortos. Todo gracias a ese pequeño encuentro… y por supuesto ese libro tuvo un gran éxito. _

Pero bueno, creo que no había motivo para darle mucha importancia, tenía que entregarle algo a la directora por tanto decidí dejar el tema atrás y comenzar a subir las escaleras, con mi trasero adolorido… tal vez era lógico que el rubio no me recordase, pues me senté en las oficinas de los editores y ningún hombre me miró.. Era normal, siempre iba con blusas hasta el cuello, pantalones, y chamarras holgadas que impedían mostrar aunque sea la silueta de mi cuerpo, por lo que este libro trataría específicamente de eso: Los hombres si no ven piel no ven el alma de una mujer ¿Por qué ellos no miran el corazón antes de las piernas de una fémina? Esa era un pregunta muy difícil de plantearse, de pronto llegó mi turno para pasar con la dueña de la editorial, una mujer de una belleza despampanante, además de una muy buena figura, cabello rubio largo, que sentada en su escritorio dejaba ver un escote muy pronunciado.

—Bien Hyuuga Hinata ¿Qué nos traes esta ocasión?— me preguntó meciéndose en su silla—

—Esto Tsunade—sama— exclamé entregándole un fólder, ella sacó las hojas y comenzó a leer, pasaron algunos minutos cuando ella se levantó súbitamente de su asiento golpeando la mesa.

—Esto es genial ¿cuándo comienzas?

—De eso quería hablarle, tardaré unos días, pues tengo que hacer un análisis de la situación actual…— dije ruborizada, ella regresó a su asiento entendiendo la situación —No estoy muy informada del tema y llevaré a cabo una investigación participante, pero espero sea pronto para ponerme a trabajar — dije levantándome del asiento —y por favor Tsunade-sama… no ponga mi nombre ¿sí?— dije antes de salir—

—De eso no te preocupes.

Cuando camine sin que nadie me mirara, una mano se posó en mi hombro.

—Sakura—san… ¿Qué sucede?— pregunté ante la mirada inquisidora pero amable de quien había interceptado mi camino.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Hoy Naruto volvió a preguntar sobre quien había escrito tus libros — me comentó, mientras bajábamos las escaleras—

—no digas nada Sakura—san… ¡Por favor!— expresé en un tono que seguramente denotó lo asustada que me ponía la situación.

—No te preocupes, pero pobre Naruto, siempre se la pasa embobado con tus historias y no sabe quién eres…—

—Es mejor… si mi familia se entera, seguramente me mata.

—Bueno bueno, volviendo a cosas más interesantes tu llamada del día anterior me dejó muy entusiasmada ¿hoy vamos a ir a "ese" lugar?— me pregunto pícaramente—

—Solo es por mi trabajo… de verdad que sí…— Comenté asustada de "ese" lugar—

—Bueno nos veremos ahí— gritó ella eufórica mientras me dejaba en la puerta y volvía dentro de la editorial.

[…]

Naruto regresó a la oficina con la esperanza de encontrarse con la mujer que sentía recordar. Pero al no verla pensó que sería para la "próxima vez" sin embargo durante la noche, Jiraya y Sasuke lo llevaron a jalones y empujones a un cabaret.

—¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ENTRAR!— gritó el chico pataleando en la entrada.

—Vamos tienes que conocer mujeres o te quedaras solo— le gritó Sasuke intentando meterlo.

—conocerlas ¿para qué? ¡Basta con tocarlas!— soltó Jiraya lidereando a sus jóvenes pupilos editores, pues él sí sabía perfectamente a lo que se iba a esos lugares, para matar el agonizante demonio del placer, y consumirlo con la mejor muchacha del lugar.

—Así estoy bien, no tengo intención de ver mujeres semidesnudas bailar a lo tonto.

— ¡POR ESO DIGO QUE TE QUEDARAS SOLO! Te falta entender mucho de la seducción femenina, aunque dejando eso de lado aquí trabaja Sakura, vamos a entrar solo un rato.— Sasuke continuaba tirando del joven tratando de convencerlo, al escucharlo Naruto se detuvo. Al menos había alguien conocido ahí dentro, no pensaba hacer absolutamente nada solo miraría y nada más. Por fin entró al burdel por así decirlo era un bonito lugar si buscabas compañía de una noche, pero él no tenía intenciones de eso hasta que sus ojos vieron algo que inmediatamente captaron su atención, una mujer de enorme senos dejaba mostrar sus atributos con una blusa negra, y sus bien formadas caderas, con un pantalón de cuero entallado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo ganas de soltar un "sexy mujer", pero no podía mirar su rostro pues todas las mujeres de ese lugar llevaban una máscara encima, y su cabello estaba recogido detrás de ella, dejando solo dos mechones visibles…Su corporalidad llamaba al chico, casi inconscientemente tenía la necesidad de acercarse.

[…]

Me encontraba "investigando" para mi libro, era la primera vez que trabajaría ahí solo para entender el ámbito sexual entre un hombre y una mujer. Era por el trabajo y yo me tomaba muy enserio mi papel. Sakura ayudó a que entrara en ese burdel como bailarina, pero apenas me había cambiado a unas ropas exageradamente atrevidas, un rubio entró al lugar… ¡ERA NARUTO! Me miró aun estando detrás de Sakura… ESO PONIA EN PELIGRO LA INVESTIGACION Y ME DIGNIDAD ¿acaso Naruto descubrirá que trabajo en un prostíbulo?


	2. Conexión

_Conexión._

Los sábados por las noches las calles solían comenzarse a llenar de jóvenes dispuestos a pasar una excelente velada llena de alcohol, baile y diversión. Los universitarios llenaban los estacionamientos y los antros de moda.

¿Pero qué hacen los hombres que ya van más que adentrados en los 30's? Para ellos Jiraiya tiene una respuesta que jamás falla. ¡Más si eres soltero! O eso es lo que él cree, porque desde hace un par de años no consigue que su más querido discípulo entienda la importancia de tener sexo.

—VAMOS NARUTO TIENES QUE CONOCER MÁS MUJERES— le gritaba Sasuke a su amigo en la entrada a la casa de citas, donde el hombre con la "lista" en la mano los observaba desconcertado. Usualmente como cadenero del lugar era su deber decidir quién entraba y quien no, pero nunca le había tocado ver a un cliente recio a entrar.

—Esto es muy bueno para la salud— afirmo Jiraya que también incitaba al ojiazul a entrar, ya casi se estaba viendo obligado a cargarlo y arrojarlo dentro.

— ¿Para la salud? Si es un baño con portero— gritó éste aun jaloneándose y pataleando, tanto que el pelinegro de su amigo lo arrojó lejos, con una cara que denotaba fastidio total.

— De pronto eres ¡insoportable! No estoy aquí por gusto como crees, hoy hablé con Sakura le prometí que veríamos su espectáculo, así que apúrate.

Naruto no tenía la más mínima intención de entrar, pero el que una persona conocida estuviese ahí dentro, hacia la cosa más amena, el portero les dio una examinada, Sasuke y Naruto cumplían los requisitos de "clientes seguros", una política del lugar, mientras que Jiraya era un cliente demasiado habitual que pasaba como si fuera su propia casa.

Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en una mesa junto al escenario, mientras Jiraya paseaba por el lugar en busca de la "presa" como él le llamaba a las chicas trabajadores el burdel. Pero el rubio no solo se encontraba en un ambiente ajeno a él sino que se sentía incómodo entre personas desconocidas y mujeres en vez de sentirlas como "presas" las consideraba personas con problemas que las forzaban a estar ahí o por el contrario un gusto por el sexo sin compromiso que él hasta ese momento no había experimentado. Sentía que nadie podía proveerle nada a su ya monótona vida, que él tenía todo lo que necesitaba, y ese era un secreto para muchos, ya había logrado bastante y aun así se sentía vacío.

— Te siento muy distante.

— Suenas a un novia celosa, Sasuke.

— Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo. Antes eras un muchacho animado y alocado que hacia todo sin pensar.

— Pero eso fue hace ¡muuuchos años! Además solo era una etapa de rebeldía.

— ¡Eso me preocupa! Desde que… tu sabes, cuando llegaste aquí estabas animado y jovial como cuando tu etapa rebelde, pero siento que otra vez te has venido a encasillar en tus mismas actitudes complejas.

— ¡Tal vez necesito una aventura!

— ¡Usarás condón!

— ¡De acción! No sexual.

— Morirás virgen — bromeó el chico y Naruto soltó una carcajada.

[…]

Acababa de entrar al trabajo de Sakura, más bien se trataba del hobbie de esta mujer de cabellera rosa, siempre dedicaba parte de sus noches a bailar en este ambiente, y eso era muy divertido para ella, siempre he pensado que es una mujer que tiene el valor de hacer cosas que son criticadas por la sociedad, y en ese lugar era donde mejor podría la gente desahogar lo "mal visto" por los demás… más que un burdel, ese día comprendí que simplemente es un lugar donde no hay prejuicios… ni nada que ver con el mundo que espera afuera…

Por fin después de que conversara con la dueña de la casa, una mujer de enormes atributos y de cabello morado de nombre: Mitarashi Anko, decidí que era hora de intentar poner la investigación en práctica…Sakura me dijo lo que tenía que ponerme, al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero no reclamé y simplemente me puse un pantalón de imitación cuero que realmente se ajustaba a mi piel, acompañado de una blusa de manga larga que más que blusa era un top con una abertura en el inicio de mi busto.

Salí al escenario, donde todas las mujeres que trabajábamos ahí esperábamos pacientemente que un hombre eligiera nuestra "compañía", la verdad no me sentía preparada para hacer tal espectáculo, por lo que al salir me oculte detrás de Sakura, ella sonrió como si nada pasara, sabia a la perfección que salir así no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada, gracias al cielo esa casa se caracterizaba por una cosa: mascaras.

Todas las mujeres ocupábamos una máscara que cubría la mayor parte del rostro, y el cabello era fácil de guardar bajo de ella, por lo que solo dos mechones de frente se asomaban por ella, de pronto un trio entro al lugar… inmediatamente reconocí al equipo de editores… y entre ellos el rubio de Naruto. Los demás nunca me habían tomado en cuenta, pero él por lo menos me conocía de vista… y eso era un peligro para la investigación…intente ocultarme detrás de una cortina ¡o de donde fuese!, pues la dueña se acercacaba peligrosamente a mí.

Días antes había acudido a ella con la esperanza de que me tomara como trabajadora. Pero al explicarle mi situación se había puesto renuente ¿De qué le servía una chica tímida y virgen como yo? Para un burdel una chica de mi "talle" representaba pérdidas importantes si el trabajo no se completaba. Así que tuve que literalmente rogarle me permitiera quedarme ahí.

Sakura abogó por mí y Anko aceptó con un par de condiciones. La primera era que al no ganar dinero con mi cuerpo, tenía que lograr por lo menos dos clientes diarios que tomaran el coctél más caro de la carta y la segunda era que mi salario se reduciría a la mitad del de las demás y por obvias razones no obtendría comisión alguna pues no tendría clientes sexuales.

La verdad el asunto del pago me tenía sin cuidado, no estaba ahí para ganarme la vida. Por eso no importaba, el problema era el que ella sería quien elegiría a los clientes para tomar. Por un lado argumentó mi seguridad y por el otro que conocía a fondo las preferencias de sus clientes.

Así que cuando se puso frente a mí que me escondía detrás de mi amiga supe que lo que diría no me agradaría nada.

—Hinata… Jiraya-sama ha venido a visitarnos… él es un cliente muy importante… y me pido un favor…— me dijo la dueña—

— ¿Quieres que vaya con él? — dije temerosa de escuchar un sí por respuesta. Jiraiya era casi una celebridad entre las visitantes y la misma editorial. Era un pevertido ¿Qué tal si me pedía ir más allá y yo me negaba?

—No, verás hoy trajo a un muchacho con él… y este chavo es nuevo en este ambiente, tú también, y pensé que era una buena oportunidad para aprender juntos…— me dijo señalando al ojiazul… me quede estupefacta, la dueña se alejó y me dejó con un nudo en la garganta quise desmayarme, pero sentí una mano en mi espalda.

—Hinata-chan…esto es parte del trabajo… — me dijo Sakura—

—pero…es Naruto-kun…—musité bajo como si la persona importar mucho—

—Y ¿Eso qué?... anda ve, y báilale…

—¿Bailarle?... pero si no bailo ni en mi baño— dije en voz baja con una muestra completa de alteración en mi voz.—

—Esto es por tu trabajo, así que ve de una buena vez…— me dijo ella mientras me daba un empujoncito, no tenía remedio, caminé como pude hacia donde estaba el rubio.

El chico se veía sorprendido de ser abordado, me supuse que su maestro no le comentó nada y ahí estaba yo acercándome a paso seguro aunque temía que las piernas me fallaran en cualquier momento y me fuera de bruces al suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando me paré frente a él, le extendí mi mano y le hice un ademán para salir a bailar. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que sus ojos se habían puesto así porque me había reconocido, así que traté de imaginar que no era yo la que estaba ahí seduciendo a un chico al que apenas conocía.

Y así como alguien que sabe lo que hace, la sangre se altera y la sensualidad de una mujer florece en las situaciones adecuadas, en ese momento lo descubrí, mi persona no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo puede uno parecer seductora, pero mientras más caminaba los pasos se volvían lentos, sensuales.

Aunque le extendí mi mano él no la tomó, se levantó y se quedó ahí estático. ¿No sabía bailar? ¡Yo tampoco! Pero no podía quedarme de piedra. Ya me sentía muy estúpida.

Y como si se tratara de algo muy natural bailé justo enfrente de sus ojos, mi pierna llegaba hasta las suyas, ninguno de los dos habló, no había nada que decir, me acerque más, intentando que no supiese quien era, él me miró un poco desconcertado, y no hizo más, solo observó, le dirigí una mirada desesperada pidiendo ayuda a Sakura, la cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pues estaba bailando con Sasuke, cosa que hacía muy habitualmente, pero hasta donde yo sabía, ellos no eran nada.

[…]

La noche terminó, Naruto y Sasuke se habían marchado, pues el pelinegro no iba a divertirse ahí normalmente, sino que iba a petición de su compañera de la infancia: Sakura, esta estuvo ocupada parte de la noche, y al no encontrar más diversión ahí, salió del lugar con el rubio.

— ¿Y qué te pareció la mujer con quien bailaste?

—No baile con ella… solo observé— dijo absorto Naruto—

— ¿Por qué?... ¿de verdad no estás enamorado de alguien?— le pregunto el pelinegro temeroso de que su amigo no quisiera estar con mujeres y perteneciese más al otro sindicato.

—No, no lo estoy… solo que mientras veía a la chica recordé algo… no creo que tenga relación. Solo me quede pensativo.— murmuro el rubio—

— ¿Alguna aventura pasada? — Comentó Sasuke y su amigo negó con la cabeza— ¿A qué otra cosa pudo recordarte esa mujer?

—Sigo sin entender a las mujeres…— suspiró Naruto sin responder las interrogantes de Uchiha Sasuke-

—¿A qué te refieres?...—

—No lo sé… simplemente me pareció, que aun cuando quieres mucho a Sakura como amiga, y ella a ti… ¿Por qué los dos no se enamoran?— pregunto el ojiazul indiscretamente.

—Eso no te lo sé decir… hay cosas que no siempre se explican…— argumento Sasuke—

— ¿cosas sin explicación?...— Naruto se sumió en sus pensamientos, las calles desoladas para esas horas de la madrugada, los pasos de él y su mejor amigo resonando como eco en la calle…la tenue luz que alumbraba su camino, su encuentro de ese día con dos mujeres que le parecían muy "especiales"… de pronto recordó algo.

—Sasuke, tengo que regresar a casa, nos vemos mañana— le gritó el rubio alejándose en la oscura calle, su amigo no entendió lo sucedido, pero se quedó acompañado por Jiraya, quien al no verlos decidió seguir a sus "aprendices" en las artes de "conquistar mujeres"

[…]

Al día siguiente me senté en una de las bancas que estaba en el parque cerca de la editorial, después del espectáculo de la noche anterior, solo baile a Naruto, pues después de que él se fue me desmayé.

Regrese a casa con ayuda de Sakura, quien se reía a la vez que me felicitaba por la actuación, así que para despejar mi mente leía un poco en esa banca, el canto de los pájaros, y el viento golpeando las ramas de los árboles, hacían de mi libro una hermosa lectura… tan concentrada estaba que de pronto sentí a alguien acerarse a mí y sentarse a mi lado, con una dulce y embriagadora fragancia, me voltee y junto a mi estaba sentado el rubio; llevaba la ropa de siempre, pantalones, blusas grandes y chamarra holgada, ¿Qué había provocado que él se acercara a mí?

—Hola Hinata…— dijo este con una sonrisa—

—Hola….— se suponía que yo no sabía su nombre… ¿no? Así que me limité a ese saludo tan impersonal. Recordar lo que había hecho ayer me estaban colorando el rostro y tenía que ocultarlo a toda costa o él podría malinterpretar mis rubor.

—Sabes… ya recordé de donde te había visto, ayer después de nuestro encuentro recordé todo…— murmuro él…—

¿Acaso era tan obvia?, sabía que yo era la mujer de la noche anterior… o ¿Acaso pensaba que me conocía?...

Y de pronto extendió una hoja un poco arrugada en mi mano…

_Víctima del amor_

_Veo un corazón destrozado._

_Tienes una historia que contar._

_Víctima del amor;_

_Es un papel muy fácil_

_Y tú sabes representarlo_

_Muy bien,_

…_creo que sabes_

_A que me refiero._

_Caminas por la cuerda floja_

_Del dolor y del deseo,_

_Buscando el amor…_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Lo leí y sorprendida me giré a verlo. Tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras se notaba que esperaba yo dijese algo. ¿Qué podía decir ahora? ¿Por qué él tenía el primer poema que había escrito en mi vida?


	3. Tres hechos importantes

TRES HECHOS IMPORTANTES

Naruto había recordado a la perfección como encontró aquella hoja con un hermoso poema escrito…

_Entró a la oficina de Tsunade y se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, ella lo miró y comenzó a hablar._

— _Naruto… queremos comenzar con una nueva edición de libros…_

— _Me parece excelente— exclamó el rubio—_

— _Eso es bueno, pues quería que nos ayudaras… tú sabes…— murmuró la rubia con cierta vergüenza en sus acciones._

— _¡Ah!, ya entendí, sí, no se preocupe._

— _Eso es un alivio— suspiró Tsunade._

— _Pero… ¿Qué pasó con la muchacha que corriste hace un rato?— preguntoó Naruto refiriéndose a la mujer que había salido haría 2 min. De esa oficina—_

— _¡Ah! pues nada, trajo un trabajo y no me pareció muy convencida de lo que quiere— exclamó Tsunade levantándose de su asiento._

—_Bien... entonces me voy vieja— Naruto se levantó rápido para no recibir la reprimenda de su jefa por el "halago", sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su escritorio, de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el rubio contestó, era una persona muy cercana a él que necesitaba hablar, por lo que salió corriendo del lugar, y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no caerse, pero al llegar al suelo vio a una mujer de largo cabello azulado llorando en el piso junto a un montón de hojas, y pronto la reconoció como la mujer que acababa de ser corrida de la oficina de Tsunade._

_Se acercó, pues no soportaba ver a nadie llorar, amigos, familiares ni a extraños, se agachó, olvidando por completo el urgente motivo que lo había llevado ahí, y comenzó a levantar las hojas, de pronto sintió como lo miraban, era la muchacha, al instante sus ojos plateados lo cautivaron, sus expresiones… ella era distinta, ¿de dónde sacaba eso?... ni él lo sabía, pero había algo que le decía que esa mujer tenía algo de diferente, sus ropas no decían mucho, pues no eran exóticas, al contrario… demasiado comunes, ni maquillaje, ni perfume, absolutamente nada que pudiese decirse como una "arreglada mujer", pero en cambio el aroma de su shampoo era lo que inundaba el espacio, un hermoso olor a rosas, el maquillaje hubiese evitado que esos ojos lucieran lo hermoso que son… y las ropas… bueno era mejor no opinar… conversaron un poco…él le dio a entender que ella no se rindiese.. Pues tenía una "luz" muy especial, pero seguramente su nerviosismo hizo que dijese otra cosa. De pronto instintivamente volteo y vio a un hombre de cabellera gris parado desde lejos saludándolo, regresó a la realidad, se despidió de un "ángel" según sus propias palabras._

_Pasó el día, y él entre tantos problemas regresó a su "humilde" casa, un enorme departamento en la parte central de Tokio, el rubio entró a su habitación, estaba exhausto que no tardo en comenzar a quitarse la ropa para ponerse más cómodo, al quitarse el pantalón de vestir color café que llevaba puesto, de él cayó una hoja… _

_Leyó lo que estaba escrito: un poema… ¡Dios! era de la joven que había visto hacía rato, era un exquisito poema, ¿Por qué decía la vieja que no merecía ser escritora?, el poema lo dejó fascinado, a tal grado que cada vez que estaba estresado lo leería por mucho tiempo, pero entonces descubrió que la joven se llamaba: Hyuuga Hinata, al día siguiente le mostro el poema a Tsunade, quien reconoció era fantástico, y Naruto le dijo que quería que la patrocinara, pero la rubia respondió que no sabía dónde encontrarla… eso fue una decepción para el ojiazul, todas las noches leía el poema, esperando encontrarla en la calle y decirle lo buena que era… pero lamentablemente pasó un año y la chica no aparecía, y él seguía enamorado de ese poema, hasta que a sus manos de editor llego un libro precioso…: "Pequeños encuentros: Grandes cambios" _

_Aquellas 22 historias que contaba el libro de 109 hojas habían conmovido a Naruto, sin notar que en ese libro, venia incluido su encuentro con la autora, la cual era "anónima", así, olvidó poco a poco el poema y comenzó a adentrarse más en los libros de aquella autora, quería leer más y más de ella, pero principalmente: Quería conocerla, la admiraba._

_Así pasó otro año, donde después de ese tiempo se encontró con la mujer de su "primer amor"… el poema, la había olvidado por completo, pero después de ir a ese cabaret con Sasuke, había recordado, al ver a la mujer que se había atrevido a bailarle, a la autora del poema ¿Qué relación tenían?... suponía que ninguna, pero el hecho era que ahora la recordaba, y podría "hablar decentemente" con la ojiperla… _

[…]

El ojiazul me había entregado el primer poema que había escrito en toda mi vida… ¿Por qué lo tenía el? en la banca en la que estábamos sentados los dos, por primera vez había oído de sus labios decir mi nombre, él me miro tal vez esperando una respuesta, pero no dije nada.

—Hinata… ese es tu nombre… ¿No?— pregunto pensando que tal vez, se había confundido de persona.

— Soy yo…— murmuré como respuesta.

— Pensé que ya lo había echado a perder….oye… ¿conseguiste vender tu libro?— preguntó el rubio—

— No lo logré…— suspire diciendo parcialmente la verdad.

— Que lastima, pero disculpa haberme quedado con tu poema. Venía a pedirte algo… ¿puedo quedármelo?— preguntó sonriéndome de la manera más franca que hubiese visto—

— ¿Por qué?...— musite con una mirada de desconcierto ¿Por qué el querría algo que para mucha gente había sido insignificante?

— Porque desde que lo leí me enamore de él. Soy un loco, perdón— me contestó inmediatamente que ni siquiera pude dudar de que fuese verdad, antes de continuar soltó una risita mal disimulada — puedo ¿por favor?— Me pidió rascándose un poco su patilla rubia.

— Claro — hice una larga pausa, tenía miedo de que mi voz saliera entrecortada — puedes quedártelo.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— me gritó levantándose.

—NARUTO ¿DONDE ESTABAS?— gritó la pelirosa acercándose a los dos.

— Un poco ocupado, pero ya me largo— respondió Naruto mientras caminaba y se alejaba, no sin antes pude leer en sus labios un "hasta luego" para después irse, yo solo alcé la mano en señal de "adiós", mientras Sakura se sentaba junto a mí, y yo de la nada comenzaba a llorar, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas ¿Por qué?, no era tristeza, no era felicidad… era… ¿Qué era?...

— Pero Hinata- chan ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo Naruto? AHORITA MISMO LO GOLPEO— grito Sakura desconcertada por mi reacción. Era lógico ¿Cómo voy a llorar después de platicar con alguien que apenas y conozco?

— No Sakura- san, nunca nadie había creído en mi primer poema. Hasta yo me creí que era algo muy mal hecho. Lloré porque nadie había querido mis libros… pero a alguien de verdad le gustó — sollocé intentando limpiar mis lágrimas—

— Te lo dije… ¿No? Él es alguien muy especial, de verdad sabe reconocer las cosas por dentro.

—Tienes razón

— Ojalá él fuese así…— suspiró a sus adentros la pelirosa con sus ojos verdes cristalizados por las lágrimas que querían brotar…—

— ¿Qué sucedió?— pregunte un poco asustada de la respuesta…

_Sakura siempre había amado a Sasuke… ¿Era muy difícil que él se diese cuenta? ¿Por qué él no la quería? ¿O acaso realmente era necesario que se le declarase?... _

_Caminó un poco cabizbaja hacia la oficina de Sasuke, no pensaba hacer nada precipitado, solo conversaría como siempre… pero de pronto oyó voces al otro lado de la puerta, se detuvo. Pensó en tocar, pero eso provocaría que la conversación que se suscitaba dentro se interrumpiese. Oyó la voz de alguien a quien ella odiaba: Karin una mujer que trabajaba en sus dos oficios. La edición y el baile de noche ¿Coincidencia?_

—_Sasuke-kun…deberíamos salir a tomar algo juntos ¿Qué te parece?— escuchó su voz tan melosa, la pelirosa sabía a la perfección que desde donde ella debía estar sentada, no se vería si alguien abría un poco la puerta y era tal su curiosidad más bien sus celos que lo hizo. Una pequeña parte, lo suficiente para ver a las dos personas que estaban en la sala._

— _Por mi está bien._

—_¡¿Enserio?! ¿Entonces qué te parece que también veamos una película?— preguntó insinuante la pelinegra mientras se acercaba más al pelinegro que estaba sentado al otro extremo del sillón color azul marino, mientras ponía su mano sobre la entre pierna de Sasuke, y comenzaba a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en el rostro de Sasuke no hubo ninguna reacción, ni de agrado, ni de desagrado, simplemente se quedó estático, Sakura estaba a punto de romper la puerta y golpear a Karin ¿Pero quién era ella para hacer eso?, mejor olvidarlo y salir de ahí cuanto antes, quería gritar, hacer algo… pero ¿A quién le diría eso, si su mejor confidente era el mismo Uchiha Sasuke? entonces pensó en la única mujer que podría hablarle sinceramente: Hinata _

– Disculpa que te haga escuchar estas cosas— murmuro Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa—

— Al contrario, Sakura—san, me gusta que me tengas la confianza para contarme de esto…—suspire posando mi mano en su hombro—

— Jaja… sí, anda es mejor que comencemos a irnos, que anoche y hay que ir al "trabajo nocturno" — suspiro ella poniéndose en pie.

— Es cierto— estaba olvidando por completo mi "investigación"—

De pronto una mujer con una falda súper corta pasaba por la calle, era Karin, las dos nos acercamos ocultándonos por los arbustos, y ella estaba tan distraída hablando por teléfono que no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

— No, no voy a ir con él— gritó la pelirroja, hizo una pausa y continuó— ¿Por qué? Pues porque al hombre este ¿Sabes la tontería que me pidió?... me dijo "bueno deja le digo a Sakura y acordamos el horario" ¿qué demonios es eso?'— Gritó Karin completamente furiosa a la persona del otro lado—

— ¡TOMA ESO! — Sakura exclamó victoriosa saliendo de entre los arbustos. De inmediato la jalé nuevamente hacia el suelo, ella estaba alegre. Sasuke no olvido que ese fin de semana iba a ir al club a verla… — ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO DEJARE QUE KARIN ME GANE!.

Naruto miraba desde el balcón de su casa la ciudad, cuando de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro—

—Hey Naruto… ¿Qué sucedió con la mujer del poema?— preguntó una grave y neutra voz—

— Supongo que no muchas cosas… pero creo que es un avance.

—¿Le dijiste tu nombre?— preguntó la figura que era tapada por las sombras de la oscura noche.

— ¿Eh?¡DEMONIOS SE ME OLVIDO!— gritó el ojiazul mientras se daba de topes con la pared por ser tan…

—Idiota— respondió su compañero por él.

— Eso no me ayuda… ¿Sabes Gaara?— respondió Naruto al pelirrojo que le miraba desconcertado por la verdadera torpeza por no pensar "idiotez" de su querido amigo.

— Quiero conocerla.

— ¿Eh?... no, eso es imposible, además no sé dónde vive — contestó sorprendido.

— ¿Y la que te recordó quién era?— preguntó el pelirrojo—

— Ella trabaja en un club… pero no me preguntes su nombre eh, no lo sé— respondió anticipadamente Naruto-

— Bueno, entonces quiero conocerla— exclamó Gaara de la manera menos capciosa que pudo encontrar.

— Y a ella ¿para qué?— pregunto Naruto sin entender el motivo—

— Solamente quiero conocerla…— afirmó Gaara quien sabía desde ese momento que su amigo se encontraría en problemas.

EN EL CLUB

Después de ponerme tremendas ropas, logré que Anko me permitiera ocupar ropas negras, para que no se notara TANTO mi piel, de pronto dos figuras entraron por la puerta…. Dios mío era Neji-nisan y TenTen, mi primo, que es casi como mi hermano, y una gran amiga que también es escritora, pero de libros investigativos… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIAN AHÍ?

– ¡Hinata- sama!— grito Neji desde el otro extremo del salón ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que era yo?, él se acercó rápidamente a mí, sus largos cabellos cafés parecían volar de lo rápido que venía, y sus ojos perla igual que los míos tenían un aire de preocupación.

— ¿Pero que hace aquí?.. ¿Y vestida así?— me preguntó mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me escudriñaba con su mirada.

— Es su trabajo… hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios en el medio investigativo— dijo TenTen acercándosenos—

— ¿Pero esto?— preguntó Neji

— Es en lo mismo que estoy yo Hina-chan— exclamó Tenten.

— ¿Amor… o deseo?— pregunté al notar a lo que se refería.

—Exacto… será interesante ver nuestros resultados.

— Creo… que sí— suspiré.

— Además… ¡me muero de ganas de leer tus historias!— gritó ella entusiasmada—

—ah… ¿t-tú crees?— pregunté desconcertada, pues había calmado a Neji muy rápido—

— Sí, además quiero saber tu qué opinas de esta área… yo no tengo el valor para hacer lo que las dos hacen— TenTen se dirigió a Sakura y a mí.

— Pero la verdad me será difícil ¿Con quién puedo comprobar que los hombres prefieren el deseo al amor?— pregunte sin ánimos. Sakura y Tenten voltearon a ver a Neji, este hace como si no oyese nada, pues en cierto modo no puedo comprobarlo con mi hermano.

—YA SE, ¡NARUTO!— grito Sakura, al escuchar eso por poco y me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

— P—pero ¿por qué el?— pregunté sin entender su lógica—

— ¿Quién es Naruto? –Cuestionó Neji acercándose a punto de quitarme de enfrente para oír.

— Es un muchacho que ¡Admira a Hinata como escritora!, y además la ha venido a ver aquí sin saber quién es— dijo ansiosa la pelirosa—

— ¡Es perfecto! Hina- chan— gritó la acompañante de mi hermano.

— ¿De dónde? –Pregunté temiendo la respuesta—

— Fácil… él te admira, tienes que enamorarlo y como también viene aquí seducirlo es un gran conejillo de indias— Tenten compartiendo la euforia de Sakura.

—¡ Pero no puedo hacer tal cosa!, no sé nada al respecto y menos sobre como seducir a un hombre— grité casi tan alto que todas nuestras "compañeras" debieron escuchar, incluida Karin que andaba sin rumbo por ahí, de pronto las puertas del club abrieron y los hombres comenzaron a entrar… y de pronto lo vi ahí… Naruto entraba junto a otra persona.

— Es momento de que lo hagas Hinata — exclamó Sakura—

—p—pero…—murmure—

—es por tu trabajo… Hina—chan— me dijo al oído TenTen, quien sabía que hasta ese momento había sacrificado muchas cosas por mi trabajo ¿pero sería capaz de engañar a un hombre así?...más bien ¿alguien podría enamorase de mí?


	4. ¿Conociendo a la presa o al amor?

¿CONOCIENDO LA PRESA O AL AMOR?

Sakura y yo llegamos al club, la noche ya se hacía presente y los clientes comenzaban a llegar. Varias de las que ahí laboraban tenían clientes específicos, ninguna podía robarse el cliente de la otra: Era una regla estricta.

La pelirosa es una de las más solicitadas en el club, siempre hacia uso de su sensualidad para tener más de un cliente "seguro", pero ella no cumplía todos los requisitos que se necesitan en un club de ese tipo. Sakura tenía un trabajo: bailarina, mientras que las demás daban servicios "extras" a los hombres que les pedían su compañía, por eso Sakura se destacaba entre todas ellas… ningún hombre que frecuentara ese lugar la había tocado, por lo mismo era una "presa" inalcanzable.

Esa situación era un poco parecida a la mía, de pronto, entre la conversación con Neji-nisan y TenTen, el susodicho personaje del que hablábamos apareció por la puerta. Si analizábamos la situación, él cumplía los requisitos de "prueba" para el libro, mis amigas tenían razón… pero no podía hacer tal cosa, encima de todo, él no era precisamente mi "cliente", seducir y enamorar para mí era palabras tan opuestas como blanco y negro. No me creía capaz de semejante acto, ni de lograr las dos cosas al mismo tiempo y con "diferente persona"… pero precisamente la oportunidad la tenía si me lo proponía.

— ¿Ese quién es?— me preguntó Sakura al ver a un pelirrojo acompañando a Naruto.

—Si tú no sabes ¿Esperas que yo lo haga?— pregunté sarcástica.

De pronto, para mi mala suerte, el pelirrojo se sentó alejado de Naruto, quien se quedó parado desde la puerta, no tenía intención de pasar a hacer absolutamente nada…, pero cuando el pelirrojo me llamó, me sentí paralizada…

¿Qué quería de mi si conocía a Naruto? no tuve opción y me acerqué a él, el joven de ojos verde oscuro me pido que me sentase a su lado, así lo hice, y él me observo de arriba abajo ¿O de abajo hacia arriba? No era una mirada de deseo, no era una mirada de amor… era una seca y fría mirada calculadora.

—Sabaku no Gaara…un placer— me dijo apenas me senté, pero no respondí. — ¿De dónde te conozco? –me preguntó, su voz era grave, sensual, pero sin ningún retoque en ellas.

— Disculpe… no lo sé— musité mientras él se acercaba a mí, me tomó de la barbilla, mi corazón se aceleró, y paso su mano por mis labios.

— Necesito tener una relación— dijo de la manera más seca posible, pero esa manera de decirlo, era lo que lo hacía tan excitante… pero eso no lo cumplía mi trabajo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo con él.

— Esa no es mi área, si gusta le presento a…— murmuré cuando él me silenció con una pequeña risa burlona, lo cual no me causó ninguna gracia.

—Te equivocaste de significado— suspiró el pelirrojo— necesito saber la relación que tienes con una persona que es admirada por mi amigo.

— ¿Relación?

—Dirás que está loco, pero al verte recordó algo muy importante. No creo que eso fuese coincidencia. Por lo que sé que ustedes dos, tienen algo que ver.

—N-no lo creo… de verdad.

— ¿Quién eres?— dijo levantando un poco la máscara de mi rostro, me limité a echarme hacia atrás— ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó tomándome de la blusa, no pensaba responder aquello, me levanté y regresé a la pista, él me miro un poco brusco, sonrió y se levantó, alejándose, al verlo Naruto lo siguió, y solo logró despedirse de Sakura con la mano.

—Pero que extraño— murmuró Sakura—

—Es… demasiado para mí…Gaara…— suspire, él podía enterarse de todo, parecía una persona muy decidida, fría, calculadora, y precisamente: mortal.

Al día siguiente, se suponía debía empezar el plan…, pero no estaba decidida a aquello, más teniendo a Gaara al tanto de las cosas, pues después de nuestro "primer" encuentro la noche pasada, no pude quitarme de la mente el ser "descubierta", así que para relajarme, me senté en el parque que más me gustaba, ese parque era el que justamente estaba fuera de las instalaciones de la editorial, pero era tan relajante que eso era lo que menos me importaba, ahí siempre leía los libros que me interesasen, jamás tomaba y leía mis propios libros, cada que iba ahí tomaba cualquier otro libro, esta vez la novela que se encontraba en mis manos "Please Don't Leave me" me hacían tener ganas de llorar, mis ojos estaban cristalizados…

Pero de pronto, la risa empezó a salir de mis labios, pues el ojiazul bajaba las escaleras de su oficina, y tropezó cayendo al suelo… ¿De verdad siempre era tan torpe? No tuve más remedio que acercarme

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunté extendiéndole mi mano.

— ¡HINATA! ja, si... creo— dijo levantándose por su cuenta—

— Qué bueno…— mientras comenzaba a alejarme para la banca donde estaba sentada, él me siguió y se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿No te regañan si no estás en la oficina? –pregunté.

—No… al menos si Sakura-chan no se da cuenta— dijo sonriendo.

—¿Ustedes dos se llevan bien? –Pregunte dejando a un lado mi libro—

— Somos amigos de la infancia… Sasuke, Sakura y yo…— dijo agachando la mirada, parecía ser que la pelirosa era el amor platónico del rubio…, o bueno eso parecía.

—Entonces… ¿eso es bueno?— pregunté mirándolo—

—Bueno… definitivamente es muy tonta… jeje, Sasuke y yo siempre teníamos que estarla cuidando, pero definitivamente era muy divertido…— dijo entre risas, risas un poco amargas a decir verdad… pero risas al fin y al cabo, él se recargoó en el respaldo de la banca, y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, para mirar el cielo, parecía tan distante, un hombre realmente distante, yo también me recargué en la banca, y miré el cielo, las ramas de los árboles cubrían casi por completo el azul del cielo, pero la luz traspasaba las hojas, y daban un hermosa sensación de paz, nos quedamos así por un buen rato… el sonido del viento contra las hojas de los árboles fue interrumpido por la voz de Naruto.

—¿Ya no escribiste más libros?

—¿No crees que era una pérdida de tiempo?— así de reojo, vi cómo se incorporaba un poco alterado.

—Eso no es cierto ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No es fácil… y es algo lindo… pero nada más— suspiré imitándolo.

—Tienes razón… pero tienes la capacidad no todos logran lo que de pequeños quería ser… ¿no crees?

— Pues puede que yo no lo haya logrado…

— Sí… creo que es lo que veo.

—Tú… ¿No lograste lo que querías? –le pregunté sonrojándome por el atrevimiento de mis propias palabras, él sonrió, sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar, melancólicamente.

—No…no pude

— Lo siento…

—Jaja… No lo creerás… pero mi sueño era ser un escritor— me confesó el mientras su sonrisa se hacía más franca—

— ¿Eh? qué lindo pero ¿No lograste el apoyo de alguna editorial como yo?

— Al contrario muchas me ofrecieron vender mi libro y acepté encantado pero a la gente no le gustó, realmente me di cuenta de que yo no estaba hecho paraa hacer libros, pues la mayoría que lo compró eran conocidos míos: amigos, gente a la que le interesé, pero era yo, y no mi libro, por lo que decidí que si no podía escribir, leería… y eso es a lo que me dedico…— dijo volviendo a mirar al cielo recargado en la banca, hubo una pausa, ahora entendía el porque me reprochaba el no haber intentado seguir con mi libro.

— Los escritores hacen muchos sacrificios… — suspiré—

—No lo sé a mí no me costó un "sacrificio", tal vez por eso mi propia historia no era lo suficientemente buena Jaja olvídalo… pero a mí no se me da escribir lo que puedo expresar en palabras…— me respondió.

—Qué suerte… yo no puedo expresar mis palabras tal vez por eso, me di cuenta de que era mejor para la escritura…— contesté agachando la mirada sonrojada, pues era verdad que mi timidez hacía que no pudiese decir tantas cosas que me hubiesen gustado gritarlas. Él parecía ser una persona: opuesta a mí, tal y como el agua y el aceite.

—¿A qué sacrificio te refieres? –preguntó.

—Si una escritora decidiera… más bien, quisiese aprender de cierto tema y pensase en utilizar a algo o alguien por el bien de su libro y este podría acabar herido ¿Sería algo correcto? – pregunté describiéndome en la pregunta, de cierta manera, quería conseguir su permiso, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Me parece que si es bien para ella está bien ¿No crees? yo solo pienso que se hacen sacrificios por buenos libros. Sacrificios por la gente que quieres… yo nunca lo he hecho, no se dé eso pero debe ser genial, que una persona se sacrifique por el bien de algo que quiere…— suspiró el rubio, me miro con sus orbes azules brillando, y una sonrisa en los labios. Eso me decía: "puedes continuar"…. Tal vez no fuese lo correcto… pero el opinó "está bien"

—Bueno solo… es hipotéticamente hablando…

—Bueno mi respuesta es solo "hipotéticamente"— me contestó con una pequeña risa. De pronto paso Jiraya, Naruto me sonrió y se alejó… pero antes de salir del parque, se golpeó con la mano su frente, se volteó y me dijo.

—MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO

—Uzumaki—san…—

—¡EH! QUE HORROR ¡SOLO DIME NARUTO!— gritó nuevamente-

—N-Naruto..—kun…

—ESTA MEJOR…. ¡OJALA NOS VOLVAMOS A VER! — mientras salía corriendo detrás del peliblanco.

Nuevamente la noche había caído y Sakura y yo estábamos "listas" para el club… mientras yo rezaba que Gaara no apareciese, pero por la puerta entró Sasuke. Rápidamente Karin salió corriendo, dejando al cliente con el que estaba y se acercó al tipo quien solo le negó con la cabeza, con una galantez inigualable… no era "cliente de nadie", pero de inmediato subió a la pista y se dirigió a la pelirosa que le daba la espalda, ella volteo y al verlo sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que viniste

— Promesas son promesas— dijo este mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella sonrió con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas…

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me sacaste a bailar? –preguntó temerosa.

— No lo olvido, me pisaste tanto que tuve que dejar el baile a media noche.

_Sasuke invitó a su mejor amiga al baile de fin de curso de la preparatoria, ella estaba dando la espalda cuando él llegó a la escuela, posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, esta volteo, y se sonrojó mientras se sonreía._

— _Pensé que lo habías olvidado Sasuke-kun— soltó ella en un hilo de voz._

—_Promesas son promesas a veces es más importante una amistad que la noche entera con la popular de la escuela…— Pues había rechazado a la más guapa de la escuela para cumplir la promesa a su siempre fiel amiga, pero él no sabía que lo único que había hecho al decir "amistad" es que ella pensaba declarársele precisamente esa noche… pero la idea fue olvidada tras esas palabras, los dos salieron a bailar… pero Sakura era realmente mala en eso, y dejó al pelinegro tan mal de los pies que tuvo que regresar a su casa, y ella pensó en acompañarlo, pero él se negó, pidiéndole a Naruto que bailase con la pelirrosa, pues Sasuke sabía que el rubio también amaba a la ojiverde. _

De pronto al club entro Naruto, nuevamente solo gracias al señor… apenas me vio, me pidió la pieza… me quede sorprendido…

— Disculpa… solo que alguien me convenció de venir— dijo este—

—No se preocupe…— contesté agudizando la voz, mientras la pieza comenzaba. ¿Qué lo había hecho volver?

— _¿Por qué tenías tanto interés en esa mujer? –Le pregunto Naruto a Gaara—_

— _¿No es obvio?_

— _No lo es…— suspiro el rubio mirando por la ventana—_

—_Necesitas compañía y ella puede que cambie tu vida…— dijo Gaara acercándose a la cama—_

— _No necesito eso tengo todo lo que quiero— murmuró el rubio en un hilo de voz apenas audible-_

—_Tienes dinero, trabajas en lo que te gusta, puedes conquistar a cualquier mujer… ¿pero no sientes que algo te hace falta? –preguntó Gaara dejándose caer en la cama del rubio._

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la mujer del club?— preguntó el ojiazul._

— _No lo sé simplemente lo presiento… mejor ve y tal vez ella te haga entender…— suspiró el pelirrojo._

—…_. Es más mi curiosidad que mi orgullo— dijo Naruto saliendo de su casa._

El rubio se había quedado suspendido en sus recuerdos por un momento, yo solo miraba su mano posada en mi cadera, de cierta manera no podía creer que las cosas se me estuvieran facilitando tanto, cuando de pronto. Lo escuché…

—Perdón que te pregunte esto pero ¿Qué le hará falta a mi vida?


	5. Tormenta, Arcoiris

Dios, me tardo tanto corrigiendo mi mala sintáxis y ortografía que creo tardaría menos en reescribir cada capítulo. Es bien interesante porque esta historia es de 2011 –acabada- e iniciada en 2009 y me sorprende notar que mi pensamiento acerca de temas sexuales y de pareja se ha ido ampliando con los años pero desde más joven estas ideas estaban incrustadas en alguna parte de mi consiente Bien, sin más los dejo con el capítulo. Recuerden que en mi página de FB pueden estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones de todos mis fanfics.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TORMENTA…ARCOIRIS**_

El sonido de la música aceleraba los sentidos. El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

–Perdón que te pregunte esto….pero ¿Qué le hará falta a mi vida?— me dijo el rubio, ¿Cómo sabía que le faltaría a alguien en su vida, si no la conozco? ¿Me creía dios? ¿Una adivina? o acaso ¿pensaba que el hecho de que no sabíamos quién era uno y otro facilitaba la respuesta? ¿O solo la complicaba más?

— No entiendo por qué crees que yo sabría la respuesta— dije firmemente y agudizando mi voz, para no ser reconocida a tan poca distancia…

— Eso es lo más raro… no lo sé, pero tengo la impresión, de que tu si—

— No será… ¿Qué no tienes todo lo que quieres?— pregunté elevando la voz para que se distinguiese entre la música.

— Creo tener todo lo que quiero, y si no lo tengo, me considero capaz de conseguirlo, lo cual nunca se me ha hecho difícil…—contesto—

— Entonces, no crees que lo que le hace falta a tu vida… ¿es algo que te cueste trabajo alcanzar?

—No lo sé, pero eso es algo que nunca me ha pasado…y no estoy seguro que suceda así— Su mirada se endureció y se tornó seria. No parecía encontrar una respuesta.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no cambias tu estilo de vida?

— Eso…no está contemplado en mis planes.— argumentó, notando que la conversación se había vuelto bastante pesada, incómoda para los dos…— disculpa, creo que no es necesario que las cosas se hagan así… ¿verdad?— murmuro sonriendo— ¿ah…tu nombre es….?

Rayos, eso no lo esperaba y tuve que reaccionar con naturalidad mientras pensaba un nombre. ¡Hinata! ha, eso sería muy evidente ¡Mi hermana! Que sirviera ahora

— Me llamo Hanabi— murmure sonrojada

— Bonito nombre. Que buena compañía eres. Sé que fue una pregunta rara

— Tienes razón— sonreí, él se acercó demasiado a mi rostro, su respiración era cada vez más lenta, y sus labios rozaron con los míos, no fue un contacto directo, pero su aliento era tan seductor y pude sentir una calidez de sus labios, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, él había posado sus labios en mi oído

— Gracias— susurró este, dejando una sensación intranquilizante en mí ser, pues no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, y se alejó, saliendo del lugar. Me toqué la parte donde había posado sus labios en mi oreja, todavía se encontraba caliente, o ¿acaso seria mi mano y mi cuerpo entero el que se encontraba así?

Sasuke llevaba rato bailando con la pelirosa, cuando notó a su amigo con la mujer de grandes atributos… aquella relación no le gustaba nada, había algo en la mujer de extraña procedencia que no lo convencía del todo, tenía intenciones de preguntarle a Sakura de quien se trataba, pero mejor no hacerlo… ya le había arrebatado varias cosas a su mejor amigo ¿Por qué siempre lo llevaba a cafés, bares, antros, clubs, para conocer mujeres? La respuesta era simple: culpa.

Su amigo siempre había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, ¿Por qué siempre le pagaba de la peor manera? ¿Acaso era culpa suya que Sakura jamás se hubiese fijado en el rubio? Los tres siempre habían sido buenos amigos, pero por algún motivo, que él mismo desconocía, Sakura al principio era muy hostil con Naruto, eso era algo que no se podía evitar, Naruto había amado a Sakura por varios años, pero ella jamás le correspondió el sentimiento, y en cambio fingía no conocer la situación, no era claro el motivo, pero había algo dentro del pelinegro que le decía que en parte él tenía la culpa, acaso ¿la pelirrosa lo amaba?

¡No! Eso era imposible, solo eran amigos de la infancia, nada más, ¿Entonces por qué se empeñaba en "enmendar" su error?, Sakura jamás le dio la espalda a ninguno de los dos, al contrario, pasado el tiempo, Naruto se convirtió en un fiel compañero de la pelirrosa, un gran amigo y confidente para ella, hasta cosas que le ocultaba a él se las contaba a Naruto, por un momento se sintió desplazado, pero hubo algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Mientras caminaba por las calles con Sakura y Naruto al frente conversando amigablemente, el pelinegro noto que Sakura veía al rubio con una mirada que solo podía interpretarse como AMISTAD, y solo eso, mientras él simplemente: la deseaba, porque era algo que no podía tener… lamentablemente jamás se especificó la relación entre los tres, y Naruto poco a poco se distanció, su mirada cambio a los mismos sentimientos que Sakura.

Pero desgraciadamente, el pelinegro no había conocido a otra mujer que Naruto amase, pasaron 6 años desde que Naruto dijo: "amo a alguien", pero ese alguien siempre había sido la pelirosa, ¿Ahora ya no lo era? ¿O intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos sobre esa máscara de hostilidad con las mujeres?

— ¿Te sucede algo Sasuke—kun? –pregunto Sakura que lo noto distante—

— no… nada…—dijo este mientras veía como el ojiazul dejaba de estar con la mujer, y se desaparecía del lugar.

—Naruto últimamente esta extraño— murmuró Sakura.

— ¿Extraño?... ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Viene seguido por aquí, pero no específicamente a estar con mujeres, simplemente viene a observar, y siempre mira a la misma persona— dijo esta señalando con los ojos a la "misteriosa" mujer.

—Entonces hoy fue distinto— argumento él—

— Pues sí, hoy le pidió su compañía, pero no pasó nada más… que extraño.

—Sakura, me tengo que ir… continuaremos esto más tarde, ¿Te parece?— le dijo Sasuke despidiéndose, ella solo sonrió mientras lo veía salir.

Sasuke llegó a la calle intentando encontrar a su amigo, no sabía con qué derecho haría algo como eso: prohibirle verla… ¿No sería demasiado drástico o sí?... gracias al cielo no lo encontró, eso le dio más tiempo de pensar las cosas y decírselo más tranquilo, y que él no lo tomara a mal, medito palabra por palabra, con tal de que la situación no se le saliera de las manos.

En casa de Naruto, Gaara aún permanecía acostado en la cama, esperando ver el resultado de su "experimento", pero el rubio no tenía ganas de contar absolutamente nada, y en eso iba incluido el hecho de que sintiese que la mujer del club tenía toda la razón… además de la confusión de sus propios impulsos, esa mujer de piel blanca y gran cuerpo, trabajaba en un club, muchos hombres podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana con ella, eso era algo que a Naruto le parecía irrelevante, además de que ninguna mujer lo había atraído en un impulso de sus arrebatos sexuales.

¿Por qué esa mujer que a sus propios ojos no era una "pulcra" dama, había provocado que él se acercara con tanta falta de educación y le susurrara algo al oído de esa manera?

Simplemente salió de su propio instinto, su cuerpo, el color y calidez de su cuerpo provoco que simplemente no se resistiese a hacer cualquier cosa que le viniese en gana con ella, sus sentidos habían desatado en él un incontenible: deseo

Caminé por la calle que lleva al parque junto a la editorial, era cierto que desde ese día tenía que ir seguido, sino es que diario al lugar más cercano a donde se encontrara Naruto, pero ese día no estaba realmente tranquila como para ir a buscarlo, la noche anterior me quedé con una hermosa sensación en mi pecho, pero de igual manera una profunda incomodidad, y seguramente, por más difícil que me costase admitirlo, una emoción de la próxima visita al club por parte del rubio… me quedé en la banca de siempre, esperando que Naruto bajase las escaleras como era su costumbre, para salir igual de despistado, aunque esta vez no lo vi bajar, pero pronto sentí su fragancia llegar a mis sentidos, cuando lo vi. Sentado a mi lado, mientras se recargaba en mí, no le dije nada, pero él me miro con una pequeña mueca de agrado en su rostro.

—Perdón… no dormí bien anoche…— dijo mientras se recargaba más en mí al darse cuenta de que no ponía resistencia, ni ninguna mueca de desagrado, pero de cierta manera estaba estática, el poco calor que emanaba de su rostro, y traspasaba mi ropa, para llegar a mi hombro, era una hermosa sensación de regocijo, y eso me impedía hablar.

— Anoche terminé preguntándole a una mujer que no conozco ¿Qué le hacía falta a mi vida? ¿Tú que me dirías?— dijo él, ante tal pregunta me levanté sobresaltada, mientras la cabeza de Naruto rebotaba en la banca, me observó desconcertado por un momento, sonrió, pensé que acababa de delatarme yo sola ante tal situación.

— Sé que es una pregunta sin sentido…— continuó.

— Perdón —dije sentándome nuevamente en la banca— pero, no sé tu vida Naruto-kun… pero sin lluvia no hay arcoíris…— murmuré, tal vez era poner en peligro ser descubierta, pero también una buena oportunidad de corroborar algo importante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tal vez, necesites una tormenta, una tempestad, por que puede ser que si no conoces una tempestad, no conozcas un arcoíris… quiero decir, si nada malo le ocurre a tu vida tal vez no sepas reconocer la felicidad…— dije sonrojada, él se rio, se levantó del asiento y paso su mano por mis cabellos.

— Gracias— y se quedó mirando el suelo como procesando lo ocurrido ¿Por qué no había vuelto a ocurrir lo del club? ¿Acaso verdaderamente solo las mujeres que muestran su sensualidad le gustan a un hombre? dije lo mismo que mi "otra yo" ¿Por qué él no reacciono de la misma manera? Aun así, ese momento de su mano sobre mis cabellos también daban una hermosa sensación… pero algo distinto… ¿O no?

— No te preocupes…— suspiré, cuando una figura de cabellos negros pasó frente al parque.

—Naruto— dijo Sasuke asomando la cabeza al interior del parque, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a mí, y se quedó pasmado un momento.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?— me dijo la sexy voz del pelinegro.

—Sasuke…¿La conoces?— preguntó Naruto al notar nuestra reacción,

— Ah… si…Naruto ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?...— murmuró Sasuke—

— Por mi bien— respondió el rubio—

— Discúlpanos Hinata— dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba con el rubio, y yo asentía con la cabeza…

Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa de un café con alguien a su lado, un hombre de su misma edad, con el cabello negro, que recargado en la mesa con "grandes ánimos" escuchaba la conversación del Uchiha…

— Eso es muy raro…— exclamó su acompañante.

— Lo sé… pero tal vez tenga toda la razón— dijo Sasuke—

—Naruto no creo que este enojado por lo de Sakura… jamás te lo reprochó ¿No?

— Pero aun así… esta es la primera vez que me dice algo tan firme y raro… con respecto al tema— exclamo Sasuke dándole un trago a su capuchino –

— ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

— Iré al club a ver a esa mujer…— dijo Sasuke—

— Pero Sakura va a estar ahí…

— No…hoy es su día libre… lo tengo bien planeado…

— ¿Pero que le vas a decir a la mujer?... "aléjate de mi amigo", si ella no lo busca a él.

— Voy a acostarme con ella… y sacaré a relucir lo que necesito saber ¿no crees que es buena idea Shikamaru?

— No… no lo creo…— argumento este último.

Ese día era libre para Sakura, así que era mi primer día en solitario en ese lugar, trague saliva antes de salir al escenario, ninguna de mis compañeras me miró, ni tantito, pero eso no era lo que realmente importaba, sino la mirada de un hombre de cabellera negra, el amigo de Naruto, mi "conocido" Uchiha Sasuke, este no dudó nada al pedirme la pieza, pero eso era muy difícil, si Sakura se llegaba a enterar de seguro me mataría… o algo peor. Este bailo conmigo solo un poco, cuando dijo en voz suave.

— Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…

— Yo no hago esa parte… usted debe saberlo bien— argumenté, cuando sentí su mano resbalar por mi espalda, e introducirse por debajo de mi blusa, un suspiró salio de mi boca, a pesar de haberme mordido los labios, cuando una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del pelinegro…

— Es para hablar de Naruto…— dijo él, mientras seguramente mi reacción de sorpresa le dio a entender que sabía a quién se refería, por lo que salimos a la parte trasera del club, donde estaban los "privados" de cada una de las "trabajadoras", no lo pensó mucho cuando entramos, y me arrojo agresivamente sobre la cama, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, más que por lo que estaba sucediendo era por qué sabía que yo conocía a Naruto, cuando intenté pararme –solo hablaríamos ¿no?— pero él no hizo caso y cayó sobre de mí, con sus manos sosteniendo mis muñecas contra la cama, y restregando su cuerpo con el mío – hablaremos a mi manera— exclamo él mientras sus manos con fuerza comenzaban a tirar de mi ropa.


	6. ¿Renunciaste a tu felicidad?

Muchas gracias a todos quienes pasan por aquí y le dan vida al fanfic.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

¿RENUNCIASTE A TU FELICIDAD?

Sus manos apretaban mis muñecas contra la cama, e impedían que me alejara, entre más me movía más fuerte me sujetaba y en vez de alejarlo mis pechos golpeaban el suyo. Comenzó a bajar su mano de mi cintura a mis caderas, con un movimiento lento, pero firme, parecía que nada lo detendría, seguramente si Sakura se enteraba su corazón se partiría al ver en qué situación me tenía su amor platónico, además de que la persona en que había confiado la había traicionado: Yo… ¿Este acto tendría perdón?

— Si te sigues moviendo de esa manera, las cosas cambiaran de nivel… —murmuró el pelinegro, pero no por eso dejé de moverme, intentando safarme, además de que no podía gritar, él no estaba haciendo nada "indebido" en el lugar donde trabajaba, pensé que ya nada podría evitarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, el sonido estremeció la misma cama, mis pupilas se dilataron al ver al rubio seguido de Karin.

— Sakura se puede enterar de esto— murmuró Naruto, miré a Sasuke, que con el solo nombre de la pelirosa su mirada se perdió por completo, como si su nombre bastara para alterar su comportamiento… seguramente pensó en lo que pasaría si Sakura se llegase a enterar de que calibre era él, al notar tal reacción, aproveché el momento y lo empujé con todas las fuerzas que me permitieron en esa posición, el pelinegro cayo de bruces al suelo, este salio del trance, me regalo una media sonrisa, y se levantó para salir del cuarto, pero al atravesar la puerta miró al ojiazul

— ¿Serás tú quien le diga? – preguntó.

— Hablemos afuera— exclamó él como respuesta, mientras los dos salían del cuarto.

Me senté en la cama tras la salida de los dos hombres, Karin me dirigió una extraña mirada, y yo se la correspondí de la misma manera

— Será mejor que le digas a Sakura

— ¿Por qué?

— Si llega a enterarse por otros medios que no sean tu boca, puedes perder más que su amistad…

—¿P-piensas decirle?— murmuré asustada.

—De mi boca no saldrá nada… de verdad soy una fracaso…— suspiro nuevamente—

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Si Sasuke prefiere tu compañía a la MIA, significa que mis suplicas no tienen remedio, pues pensé que solo Sakura lograba ganarme en ese sentido, ahora veo que tengo que esforzarme más…pues siquiera me atrevo a romperle el corazón… — sonrió saliendo del cuarto—

Mientras tanto fuera del lugar, Naruto no tardó en darle un golpe en la quijada al pelinegro, este cayó al suelo con sangre salir de su boca, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y la mirada baja, bien sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba dentro de los parámetros entre "amigos"

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— le preguntó Naruto, pero Sasuke no respondió, simplemente permaneció con la cabeza gacha —¿ACASO ES QUE NO QUIERES VERME FELIZ?— gritó nuevamente el rubio, en Sasuke algo se encendió, y se levantó velozmente, mientras tomaba de la camisa a Naruto—

— ¿Qué no quiero verte feliz? parece ser que el que se complica la vida eres tú— le gritó Sasuke dándole un golpe justo a la mejilla, Naruto reaccionó inmediatamente, jalonándose y zafándose del pelinegro, para darle una patada en el abdomen que hizo que este retrocediera.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes?.. ¿Tienes algún problema con esa mujer?

— ¡Quiero verte feliz! Ella no me parece la correcta para estar contigo.

—¿¡AHORA TE PREOCUPAS!? Parece que lo único que quieres es quitarme las oportunidades de mi vida ¡No te importa si a mí me interesa esa mujer!— gritó colérico.

— ¿¡QUITARTELAS!? TU MISMO ABANDONAS LO QUE PUEDES TENER.

— ¿AHORA DE QUE HABLAS?

—QUE ERES UN COBARDE ¡¿ACASO NO DEJASTE DE PELEAR POR SAKURA?!— le gritó el pelinegro estallando en un ataque de rabia, y golpeando al ojiazul dejándolo en el suelo, para abalanzarse sobre este y golpear su rostro nuevamente.

—¿CREES QUE ME RENDI POR NO CREERME SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO?— le respondió Naruto al notar que Sasuke no entendía las cosas como él las veía, por lo que si la única manera de hacerlo reaccionar era a golpes así seria, así que aun en el suelo, el rubio le dio un golpe a su amigo justo en la mandíbula, este no retrocedió, a pesar del dolor que le provocó el puñetazo, pero si su mejor amigo no podía entender que lo que hacía era por su bien, tendría que hacerlo razonar a patadas si así era necesario… al parecer los dos pensaban de la misma manera, pero no sabían los motivos del otro para hacerlo.

—PUES ASI PARECE ¿POR QUE NO PELEASTE POR EL AMOR DE SAKURA?— soltó el pelinegro atinando dos golpes al rostro—

— ERES UN IMBECIL NO ME RENDI POR ESO ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES POR QUE LA DEJÉ?— cuando le correspondió los golpes, justamente al rostro, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que agarrarlo por las muñecas, y sujetarlo con fuerza pues otro golpe tal vez lo dejaría sin conocimiento.

— SI ENTENDIESE NO ESTARIA GOLPEANDOTE AHORA ¿O SI?

— ¡ERES MI AMIGO! DEBERIAS ENTENDER POR QUÉ LO HICE— dijo Naruto mordiéndole la mano, Sasuke dejo salir un grito de dolor, Naruto encajó sus dientes en la piel del ojinegro.

— ERES UN DESGRACIADO ¿POR QUÉ RENUNCIASTE A TU FELICIDAD? — le grito el pelinegro, mientras tomaba a Naruto por la camisa y le soltaba un golpe, tan duro que la cabeza del ojiazul retachó en el frio pavimento, por un momento su mirada se perdió, pero instantáneamente tomó a Sasuke de la camisa—

—LO HICE POR QUE…— estuvo a apunto de que los dos se soltaran un fuerte golpe, un disparo sonó junto a ellos, deteniendo sus puños que iban directo a romperse la cara, la sangre se les heló y los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia la pistola que acababa de estallar, la cual la portaba la dueña del club .

— No estoy en derecho de prohibirles la entrada al club… pero si no se van, me veré en la "penosa" necesidad de darles un tiro…— murmuró pícaramente Anko, los dos se levantaron y completamente heridos se alejaron a sus casas, cada uno por caminos diferentes.

Naruto pasó la noche siendo cuidado por su vecino Gaara, mientras que Sasuke, al no poder llamar a Sakura, me pidió lo cuidara yo, al fin y al cabo éramos buenos amigos, claro que él no sabía que yo era la mujer del club, además de que me contó qué había pasado esa noche, —claro que yo lo sabia—, pero además me contó qué había pasado entre Naruto y él a la mitad del día, cuando lo llamo en el parque.

—¿De verdad quieres contarme…Sasuke—kun?— pregunté al lado de su cama, limpiando la sangre con un trapo húmedo—

— Necesito contarle a alguien…— murmuró.

— _¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? –Preguntó Naruto recargándose en la pared—_

— _Necesito que dejes de ver a la mujer del club— este apoyando su mano en la pared, cerca del rostro de su amigo—_

— _No entiendo el motivo_

— _No lo sé, simplemente no me gusta que te veas con ella_

— _Ese no es motivo— respondió Naruto, Sasuke se quedó pasmado, su amigo jamás le había llevado la contraria en asuntos de ese tipo…_

— _Pues deberías buscar mejores compañías— contestó el pelinegro—_

— _Tranquilízate, no es como si estuviera enamorado de ella, no seas absurdo...— musitó Naruto alejándose, frente a la mirada de un estupefacto Sasuke—_

–Además, creo que tú eres mejor partido Hinata…

— N- no lo creo— suspiré al momento en que me dejo de contar lo sucedido—

—Te aseguro que sí, seguramente Naruto piensa lo mismo— me contesto él, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios… ¿Por qué esa noticia me causaba alegría?

—Harán bonita pareja… — suspiró este, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido… ¿Quién diría que este hombre era el mismo que había intentado tener sexo conmigo, haría un par de horas? Definitivamente, los hombres son verdaderamente criaturas extrañas….

Caminaba por las calles con mi querido primo Neji, siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, por lo que vernos tomados de la mano, era algo muy común, pasear juntos para nosotros era normal, Neji-nisan siempre era extrañamente amable conmigo, era serio, pero a la vez atento, y lo quería como un verdadero hermano, pues era quien mejor me entendía, o intentaba tenerme paciencia, eso no lo cambiaba nadie, ni el mismo flujo de tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos, casi toda nuestra vida, pero ese día alguien pasó corriendo de la calle contraria, y tropezó con nosotros cayendo al suelo, apenas me dio tiempo de ver el suelo para no caer por completo, Neji me tomó más fuerte de la mano.

— ¿Estas bien Hinata-sama?

— Sí… muy bien…¿Y usted? –pregunté dirigiéndome a la persona del suelo, ¡Era Naruto!, ¿Acaso siempre estábamos destinados a encontrarnos por todos lados?

— Hinata… ah… estoy bien— contestó poniéndose en pie, mi primo lo examinó de pies a cabeza, y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

— Ah… Naruto—kun, él es Neji— suspiré presentándolos—

— Mucho gusto— murmuró el rubio dándole la mano a mi primo, este sonrió a medias y tomó la mano de Naruto.

— Igualmente – exclamó el castaño.

— Creo… que interrumpí algo… ¿Verdad?— soltó el rubio, tal vez malinterpretando las cosas, miré su cuerpo, tenía vendadas las muñecas, curitas en las mejillas, y un parche en la quijada.

— P-pero… ¿Qué te pasó?— pregunte como si no supiese nada—

— ¿Eh?, ah… nada, estás ocupada, es mejor dejarlos— exclamó Naruto llevando su mano al golpe de la mejilla—

—No, p-para mí, sería un gusto oírte— dije en voz baja, Naruto me miró un poco sonrojado, y comenzó a contarme la historia de Sasuke, Sakura y él

— Por fin, a pesar de que amé mucho a Sakura decidí dejarla, pues la felicidad de Sasuke está con ella, así que me parece un estúpido por no aprovecharla y encima reprocharme al respecto…— musitó Naruto, no hubo tiempo de sentarnos en un cómodo lugar a escuchar el relato, esa platica se dio a mitad de la calle, cuando el sol ya no tocaba esa banqueta, a pesar de que por algún extraño motivo las palabras de Naruto en cuanto a "su amor" por Sakura causaban un extraño dolor en mi pecho, se suponía que yo tenía que enamorarlo.. no al contrario… ¿Por qué las cosas no se dan como las esperamos?... aun así, yo no me estaba resignando, yo no lo quería ni un poquito, apenas y lo conocía.

—T- tal vez, Sasuke—kun, piense lo mismo que tú, pero desde su perspectiva… tal vez, él también quiere que seas feliz…— suspiré, Naruto me miró desconcertado, seguramente aquel hecho no le había pasado por la cabeza, pues una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

—Gracias Hinata, de verdad eres de gran ayuda— me dijo acercándose a mi frente, pero se detuvo en seco, miró a Neji y se despidió con la mano para alejarse— los dejo tortolos— exclamó antes de cruzar las calles, al parecer había malentendido la relación entre Neji-nisan y yo… ¿Acaso no veía el parecido?... bueno, creo que en esos momentos me preocupaba más lo que pasaría con ese trío de amigos…

Naruto había corrido hacia al trabajo, cuando tropezó con lo que parecía ser Hinata y su novio Neji, de verdad algo le había irritado muy en lo profundo de su ser, ¿Hinata con novio? eso tampoco se le hacía muy lógico, ella a su parecer, era muy tímida, nada agraciada, además de un pésimo gusto para vestir ¿Qué rayos provocó que aquel galán se le acercara? bueno tenía que reconocer que Hinata era linda, encantadora, inteligente, con carisma, con unos hermosos ojos, labios carnosos, sedoso cabello ¡Oh por dios! Al examinarlo bien, Hyuuga Hinata tenía más cualidades que defectos… según él era al contrario, y sin querer acababa de descubrir que esa mujer era más hermosa de lo que él mismo imaginaba, pero había algo que le decía al rubio que no era precisamente su vista la única que lo hacía pensar de esa forma en ella… seguía meditabundo cuando llegó a las puertas del trabajo, donde se encontraba Sasuke, Naruto se acercó y tomó la mano del pelinegro, este se sorprendió, Naruto tuvo cuidado de tomar la mano que el mismo habida mordido, y antes de que Sasuke le reprochase algo, era mejor hablar…

— Ayer, no pude responderte… renuncié a mi felicidad, como tú dices, por nuestra amistad… si tú eres feliz, yo también podré serlo, e intentaré superarte— dijo firmemente el ojiazul, mirando a su amigo, este sonrió, pues el Uchiha entendió que los dos tenían algo en común muy importante, y que pasaría por sobre la mayoría de las cosas: su amistad, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y abrazó efusivamente a su amigo, Naruto le correspondió el abrazo, eran amigos, una pelea pasa muy de vez en cuando, pero las reconciliaciones son lo que hacen a esas peleas especiales… y de la amistad un lazo más fuerte…

La pelirosa no había ido al trabajo aquel día, pues a pesar de todo, me armé de valor y se lo conté todo por la mañana, la ojiesmeralda lloro amargamente toda la mañana, incapacitada para ir a la editorial y encontrarse con el dueño de aquellas especiales lagrimas; decidió encontrarse conmigo hasta la noche, pensé que tal vez me abofetearía o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso me abrazó, fui su apoyo total ese día, Sakura era una mujer de riesgos, de muchos riesgos, que normalmente la habían llevado a perder a gente que quería, y para la cual ella estaba muerta, no pensaba dejar a nadie, no pensaba perder a nadie más, ella sacrificaría su propio dolor con tal de verse junto a la gente que ella quiere, que valor, pues esa noche Sasuke llego al club a la hora del cierre, esperó que la mayoría se fuese, a excepción mía, pues no salí para no ser descubierta por el ojinegro, así que presencié una de las escenas que yo no hubiese podido soportar si hubiese sido la pelirosa…

Sasuke la sacó a bailar en el parque cercano al club, nada de música, nada de luces ni de mujeres en diminutas ropas, solo los dos como seres humanos que pueden amar y sentirse amados… estuvieron así mucho rato, espere que Sasuke le pidiese perdón a Sakura por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero este no habló, tal vez él esperaba que ella lo hiciese primero, que le preguntara el motivo de su comportamiento, pero ella tampoco lo hizo, pues no quería perder a nadie más por sus insolencias, ella no desataría el cordón de su amistad, no cortaría el único vínculo que la tenía cerca del ojinegro que tanto amaba…pero mientras la luna era su luz, y las cigarras eran su música, la dueña de los ojos esmeralda dejó resbalar una lagrima por su mejilla, la cual rozó los labios del Uchiha… parecía que Sasuke también lloraba, pero no lo demostraba, cuando la lagrima rodó por sus labios, apretó más fuerte a Sakura entre sus brazos, él la quería, la quería demasiado, no dudaría en arriesgar su vida, su empleo, nada con tal de verla feliz, pero en vez de eso, solo se sentía culpable, pues provocaba dolor en esa mujer…. Aun así ninguno comentó nada sobre el asunto de su dolor, los dos permanecieron en silencio, bailando a la luz de la luna….

Me encontraba sentada en el escritorio de Naruto, el cual no estaba, pero él no era a quien buscaba, sino que esperaba a Tsunade-sama para hablar del nuevo libro que estaba en preparación y por el cual estaba haciendo tantas cosas… pero entonces una seria, fina y hermosa voz se escuchó detrás de mí, pronunciando el nombre de la persona que me hacía –últimamente— estremecer.

—Naruto… ¿Dónde estás?

Miré hacia atrás, la mujer que vi me hizo que se me volcara el estómago… mi rival de escritura, y ahora buscaba a Naruto… menuda coincidencia… ¿Quería todo para ella?... Siempre era lo mismo desde nuestro primer encuentro, la mujer notó que la miraba y se acercó a mí

— ¿Qué haces sentada en el escritorio de Naruto?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia— dije retirando los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, ella sonrió al mirarme.

—Que sorpresa Hyuuga Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que estas intentando que otro de tus libros salga a la luz… sabes que son basura y seguramente serán rechazados de nuevo…— sonrió ella, estaba a punto de levantarme y golpearla… pero….

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

La semana pasada estuve completamente desconectada por un viaje escolar a la ruta dominica, y este fin me puse a redactar los capítulos. Realmente no sabía cuales actualizar primero –ya que este mes que se me viene encima estará muy pesado – y llegué a la conclusión de que los fanfics que tuvieran más reviews cada capítulo serían prioridad para actualizaciones, esto porque entiendo que son los más solicitados y por tanto recibo más soporte en ellos. Hasta el momento la lista va así:

*Mi chica ideal bajo el mismo techo

* Antítesis de amor

* Estúpidos Shojo

* Problemas en la alde…¡¿Preparatoria Konoha?!

*Fuera de la Ley: Te protegeré.

¡Así que no se vayan sin dejar review en el que más les guste!

Y los demás apenas y recibe reviews por lo que serán actualizados cuando tenga más tiempo. (Love or Desire, Please Don't leave me) Gracias por su apoyo y sus mensajes. No olviden que pueden presionarme (cofcofcof) o estar pendiente de las actualizaciones en mi fanpage de facebook: LittleNinna

Pronto en mi blog habrá un maxipost crítica a Naruto y después del 23 una entrada dedicada a lo que me gustó y no me gustó de The Last.

Y si gustan apoyarme dando like a la familia Uzumaki y a la tienda en este link: . ?fbid=1665477653686679&amp;set=p.1665477653686679&amp;type=1&amp;theater

Los amaría, también pueden dejarme ahí como contestación un comentario de qué fic les gusta más para tomar en cuenta su apoyo, es un concurso y quiero esa cámara –w-


	7. La competencia siempre es buena

Gracias por seguir este fanfic, perdonen la falta de actualizaciones ando muy lenta, lo sé. Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo. Ya saben que esta historia es vieja en comparación con las que he empezado el año pasado. Por ello tiene muchos errores de sintaxis y ortografía, perdonen a mi yo pasado. Trato de corregirlo pero no siempre lo logro.

Si quieren estar pendientes de actualizaciones y recomendaciones de otros animes y mangas pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook Little Ninna. ¡Gracias!

**[…]**

**La competencia siempre es buena**

Llegué a la editorial con lentes de sol puestos no porque me sintiera "cool" o por verme súper "fashion" sino porque hacia un sol de los mil demonios allá afuera, no había lugares de espera, pues todos estaban ocupados, y con el cansancio acumulado del viaje desde casa a la editorial al ver el único asiento vació, que resultó ser precisamente el de Naruto, no dudé mucho en sentarme al no notar su presencia ahí… cuando una voz dulce, fina y suave, nombraba a la persona que me tenía un poco extraña, y después comenzaba a recriminarme "El por qué estás ahí"

Miré hacia atrás, la mujer que vi hizo que se me volcara el estómago… mi rival de escritura, y ahora buscaba a Naruto… menuda coincidencia… ¿Quería todo para ella?... siempre era lo mismo desde nuestro primer encuentro, la mujer notó que la miraba y se acercó a mí —

— ¿Qué haces sentada en el escritorio de Naruto?

— No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia— dije retirando los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, ella sonrió al mirarme—

—Que sorpresa Hyuuga Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que estás intentando que otro de tus libros salga a la luz… sabes que son basura y seguramente serán rechazados de nuevo…— sonrió ella, estaba a punto de levantarme y golpearla… pero…. Bueno, en primera estábamos en un lugar público, segunda: no había motivos para darle un golpe… era mejor arrojarla de las escaleras, tercera: Sakura apareció para calmar los "ánimos".

—Precisamente vine a entregar otro trabajo— murmuré levantándome del asiento.

—¿Para qué?... otra vez lo rechazarán – soltó ella venenosamente con una risa burlona en sus labios, iba vestida "profesionalmente perfecta" siempre tuvo un estilo de vestir muy pulcro, pero su actitud era de lo peor …tenía un rostro angelical, uno ojos de color morado con un brillo extraño como los míos, una piel blanca, pero a la vez con un tono de color crema más oscura que la mía, si alguien no la conociese podría decir: "Es una dama de altura"

—Shion — exclamó Sakura acercándose a ella, para evitar que más serpientes salieran de su boca, ella la miró con menosprecio.

—Shion-hime…— corrigió el "error" de la pelirosa en cuanto a su "titulo", era una de las escritoras más vendidas en la editorial, y ella insistió en ponerse "reina"… ¿Pero cómo olvidar el comentario de Naruto aquel día?

—_Shion… tu libro llegó a las 350 mil copias vendidas— exclamó Sasuke mirando a la mujer de cabellos dorados, ella sonrió inmediatamente._

—_Eso significa que soy genial… merezco el título de reina de esta editorial…— suspiró con dotes de grandeza, Sasuke torció los ojos y regresó a sentarse en su escritorio, cuando un rubio ojos azules apareció por la puerta con unas hojas en la mano._

—_No creo que puedas ser la reina…— dijo este sentándose en su escritorio._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?— musito ella mirándolo con extrañeza—_

— _La autora anónima de la editorial llegó a los 700 mil – leyó Naruto en las hojas que llevaba en la mano— Pero bueno, puedes ser la "princesa"— sonrió el rubio ahora mirándola a ella, Shion se quedó estática, que vergüenza, la cosa empeoró cuando notó mi presencia en una de las sillas de la editorial, y una extraña sonrisa en mí._

_No se trataba precisamente era una risa burlona, más bien estaba feliz de que mi libro se hubiese vendido tanto, y de cómo el rubio había "desafiado" su voluntad, suficiente motivo para intentar ganarse su cariño, costara lo que costara, Shion jamás soportaba perder… _

–Ah… bueno a eso me refería…— reiteró Sakura—

— ¿No te cansas de lo mismo Shion-san?— dije con una pequeña risa.

— Bueno, al menos yo si tengo un título… y mis libros si son aceptados…no como cierta persona muy molesta que me está zumbando en el oído…— sonrió maliciosamente, estuve apunto de responderle a sus provocaciones cuando Naruto apareció detrás de ella…

—Hinata... ¿Shion? – Murmuró el ojiazul—

—Naruto ¡Qué bien que al fin llegas!— gritó ella efusiva dándome la espalda.

—Supongo…

— Yo vengo a unos tramites— sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa, y cuando estaba a punto de articular unas palabras…

—Naruto, quedaste de hoy ir a cenar conmigo… ¿A las 8:00 verdad?— suspiró ella como si la sola idea le provocara excitación—

—¿Eh?.. ah..— Naruto la miró desconcertado, y después volvió a mirarme a mí— ah, bueno Hinata… verás...— yo no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarme a escucharlos a ellos dos…y Sakura notó rápidamente mis intenciones de descuartizar a Shion.

—Hyuuga Hinata ya puedes. pasar— me indicó la pelirosa desde la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, sonreí a Naruto y mire fríamente a Shion, me dirigí a ver a Tsunade… ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía a esa mujer?... entré a la oficina e instintivamente azoté la puerta apenas entré, cuando reaccioné donde estaba Tsunade me miraba con extrañeza.

—P-perdón… e-estaba un poco molesta…— musité—

—Ya me di cuenta…— sonrió la rubia que siempre era muy amable conmigo—

Naruto aceptó salir con Shion esa noche, más que doblegarse ante la pasión o el amor, o un partido de fútbol, Naruto era vulnerable por la comida, y más si lo invitaban a comer ramen… así era él, y no había manera de cambiarlo, cuando me vio salir intentó hablarme, pero Shion lo retuvo, y el no mostró mucha resistencia, por lo que mejor no detuve mi marcha.

Durante la noche salí con Neji-nisan a un restaurante, caminábamos por las muy alumbradas calles de Tokio, a Neji y a mí siempre nos gustaba caminar de noche por la ciudad, y también era muy agradable salir con él, aprovechamos la oportunidad pues ese día tenía la noche libre en el club, por lo que no había presiones, y caminábamos lentamente, pasamos un restaurante de ramen, y sin querer comencé a pensar en el rubio… según Sakura su platillo preferido era el ramen, que incluso le recordaba a su nombre, pasó un rato desde que pasamos frente a ese restaurante y comenzaba a notar a Neji un poco extraño, como si se viniese cuidando de alguien.

—Sino sales ahora te irá peor…— murmuro mi primo mirando hacia atrás, me detuve y lo imité temiendo lo que pudiese ser, cuando alguien caminó hacia nosotros.

— ¿Naruto?— preguntó Neji sorprendido al verlo, este sonrió, y se rascó la cabeza al verse en apuros.

— Ah… bueno, es que vi a Hinata caminando sola, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que estabas con ella… jeje…

— Mira nada más…— suspiró Neji alzando una de sus cejas, al notar en Naruto algo que ni siquiera yo vi, al parecer entre hombres se entienden mejor.

— Pero bueno, parece que intervine en su cita, perdón, ya regreso a la mía…— murmuró este pasando su uña por su nariz, cuando Neji comenzó a reírse.

—Hey imbécil…¿no te das cuenta del parecido?— pregunto entre risas, yo los miraba estupefacta, ni siquiera podía creer que Naruto me hubiese seguido, y más que creyera que Neji y yo éramos novios.

— ¿Eh?

— Somos primos, tonto…— contestó Neji alzando la ceja derecha, Naruto lo miró con desconcierto al principio, para después volverlo a mirar con un cierto brillo en sus ojos—

— ¿Son primos?... eso no lo esperaba, ahora me siento como un idiota— suspiró el rubio—

—¿A poco?— preguntó sarcásticamente el castaño de mi primo.

— ¿Q-que tal si nos acompañas a ce-cenar, Naruto-kun?— murmuré, Naruto me miró con alegría, para después ver a Neji, quien le sonrió, como dije, ellos se entendían…

— Me encantaría…— contesto yéndose a mi lado, me sentí un tipo princesa entre Neji y Naruto, llegamos a un restaurante donde nos esperaba mi amiga de la infancia, una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, que sabía a la perfección mi historia y hasta había dado sugerencias para la trama…

— Tenten-san— grité al verla, mientras Naruto y Neji se acercaban a la mesa, después de que mi primo abrazara a la mujer que consideraba tan "especial" y con la que había compartido toda su preparatoria y universidad, le presentamos a Naruto, ella puso una cara de sorpresa al saber que era él susodicho que tenía que conquistar, pero gracias al señor no hizo nada que pudiese delatarme… más que una cena entre amigos, esto parecía una doble cita… aunque no se especificaban las parejas, pues yo no era nada de Naruto, y Tenten nada de Neji, así eran las cosas que las dos intentábamos cambiar… la plática era amena cuando una persona salió a la luz en la conversación.

—Así que te encontraste con Shion — gritó Tenten

—¿Te encontraste con Shion?— preguntó Neji

— Sí, en la editorial…

—¿Conocen a Shion?— meditó Naruto.

— ¿Qué si la conocemos?— exclamó Neji sarcástico.

— Era compañera de Hinata en la preparatoria y en la universidad… — comento la castaña con emoción

— No solo compañeras, ¡Fueron rivales en todo!, calificaciones, mejor uniforme, canto, baile, recitación, profesores, natación, muchachos, siempre estaban en disputa, además de que tenían el mismo deseo de ser escritoras— afirmó mi querido primo que empezaba a hablar de más.

— Por cierto, Hinata, ¿Qué hacías en la editorial?— pregunto el rubio, ¡Dios mío!, en esos momentos no pensé que responderle, se suponía que yo estaba ahí para hablar del libro del cual Naruto era un experimento.

— aceptaron su primer libro…— me salvó Tenten confiada.

— ¿ENSERIO? Qué genial— dijo Naruto levantándose del asiento, me sonrojé tanto que si no cambiaba la conversación me desmayaría, pues Naruto era demasiado efusivo.

—P-por cierto, Naruto—kun… ¿hoy no tenías una cena con Shion?— pregunté olvidando que según yo "no había escuchado tal plática"

—EH… ¿SHION?

**[…]**

En un restaurante de ramen una mujer espera pacientemente a que su "amado" salga del baño, lo cual le parece muuuuy extraño, pues lleva más de una hora ahí, cuando sale a la calle, ve pasar a un pelinegro amigo de Naruto-

—Sasuke, Sasuke— grita tomando del brazo al desprevenido chico que venía de casa de su hermano.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— Naruto no regresa… ¿Podrías hacerme compañía?—

—No…

— Por favor— gritaba tirándolo del brazo a punto de estallar en lágrimas… Sasuke torció los ojos, y fue literalmente arrastrado a cenar con Shion.

Eran las 2:00 de la mañana cuando una mujer de rosados cabellos regresaba del "trabajo nocturno" y pasó frente a cierto restaurante cuando a través del cristal que daba a la calle vio a un ojinegro muy familiar y por poco y se cae al suelo cuando regresó a mirar, agachándose para no ser descubierta, miró a Sasuke, y después a la mujer que le hacía compañía.

—AHORA ES PERSONAL…— murmuró Sakura, cuando notó la cara de fastidio de Sasuke quien estaba a punto de caer dormido en la mesa, eso era una alegría para ella, seguramente Shion lo habría forzado a entrar, por lo que no dudó en penetrar al local de comida y pararse junto a la mesa donde estaban los dos, Shion y Sasuke la miraron perplejos y ella sonrió jalando del brazo al pelinegro.

— ¿Pero qué haces?— preguntó indignada Shion levantándose de su asiento.

— Me llevo a Sasuke…— contestó tajante la ojijade.

— ¿Pues que eres tú de Él, como para hacerlo?— preguntó Shion tomando de la mano a Sasuke.

— Es… a.m… él es…— tartamudeo Sakura al no saber que responder—

— Soy su novio, y por lo tanto tiene todo el derecho de sacarme de aquí sin solicitar tu permiso— contestó Sasuke jalando a Sakura fuera del restaurante ante la mirada prendida de Shion, Sakura lo miró perpleja apenas salieron, no se imaginaba cuanto tiempo había deseado escuchar eso, sabía que era mentira y una simple actuación para salir de aprietos, pero ella estaba feliz, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y un sonrojo se notó en los dos..

— Vamos a cenar, y pago el favor.. ¿Te parece?— le preguntó el pelinegro, ella asintió contenta, y triste a la vez, mientras apretaba más la mano del pelinegro, este le sonrió y sus impulsos, al ver la hermosa luna, el nitido silencio de las calles, provocaron que le diese a la pelirosa un pequeño beso en la frente, ella se sonrojo tanto como él que después viro la cara y se quedó serio, aun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Apuremos que nos cierran el puesto— dijo él jalándola, ella sonrió, y camino junto a él.

Esa noche fue muy extraña y linda, el siguiente día pasó sin novedades, pero al caer la noche dos sorpresas me estaban esperando. Sakura y yo conversamos sobre lo típico de la semana, pero hubo algo que cambio en su conversación.

— Me muero por que llegue ese muchacho, es tan lindo, no lo se, me gusta mucho… —susurro la pelirosa—

— ¿De quien hablas?

— De Ssai, ayer que no viniste apareció y me pido la pieza, es muy amable, es extraño…

— Que raro, siempre te ha gustado Sasuke

— Bueno, tal vez el solo me vea como su hermana, no me hará daño probar algo con este… ¿No crees?— me dijo pícaramente la dueña de ojos esmeralda… a pesar de mi perplejidad, ¡Ella jamás diría eso! ¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche?, no pude preguntarle eso, pues al club entró Naruto e inmediatamente una mujer de nuestra edad, con el cabello de color rojo, un cuerpo voluptuoso, más pecho que yo y más trasero que Sakura se acercó a él muy "finamente"

—P-pero… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?... ni siquiera la conozco…— Argumenté enojada.

—Llegó ayer, al parecer quiere hacerse de clientes rápido… tiene mi carácter, tu hermoso modo, y bastante cuerpo… su nombre es: Amaru…—me dijo la pelirosa, ante mi mirada de estupefacción… me acababa de robar a mi cliente, tenía el carácter de Sakura que Naruto amaba tanto, tenía mejor cuerpo que yo que era lo único que podía comprobar el libro, ¿Acaso no era una de las peores enemigas que pude conseguir?... ¿Por qué dios me mandaba tantas enemigas en tan solo dos días?... Amaru y Shion… ¿Dónde rayos podría ganar?, esa noche Naruto no me llamó, estaba realmente ocupado con esa pelirrosa… ¡Qué horror!… y ahora Sakura pensaba hacerle la lucha a este hombre llamado Ssai, el cual no conocía, ¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke?

A pesar de que pase la noche completamente enojada con Naruto, no pude hacer mucho y Amaru pasó toda la noche con él… Al día siguiente ni ánimos tuve de levantarme de mi cama… cuando alguien tocó la puerta y Neji nisan salió a abrir y un grito me hizo levantarme pues mi primo argumentaba que me buscaban, cuando llegué al gran recibidor de mi casa, encontré al rubio ojos azules.

—Ah… hola Hinata, oye… por lo que aceptaron tu primer libro, y yo fui quien te molesto demasiado con que siguieras tu sueño… ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?... s—solo un rato…— preguntó el rubio un parado fuera de la casa… ¿ACABABA DE INVITARME A UNA CITA? a pesar de que Aamaru la pasara con el toda la noche, y Shion había aparecido, Naruto se había fijado en mi… ¿O es solo una ilusión mía?


End file.
